School Days
by minixx
Summary: Amu Hinamori A.K.A Sara Belle the famous popstar known all over Japan is finally allowed to attend a regular school Seiyo High. But the conditions were she must disguise herself and if anyone finds out about her identity she must return back to her singing career. What happens when she meets all the other characters at Seiyo High? TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING
1. My Prayers Has Been Answered

**Hello! My first time doing this! XD Hope you like it!**

"Please please please, Can I?" I pleaded to my manager,

"For the last time Sara, No!" Danielle said.

"But you know how much I want to go to school, please?" I pleaded again this time making it sound more desperate,

"I'm sorry but I can't have my star prancing around in public, without getting swarmed by fans, I'm sorry but no" Danielle huffed.

"But-"I started,

"No" Danielle interrupted, and started doing paperwork again, trying her best to ignore me.

_Come on Sara you can do it!_ I walked determinedly to her desk, and clapped my hands together, I took a deep breath and prepared for the worse to come. "Please, please please please, Danielle I know you want to protect me but just this once please let me go to school." I got up and started pacing back and forth around her office.

"I've never been to a public school before and ever since I was little I was homeschooled, and you don't know how lonely it feels to be confined in a room with Lexa" I shuddered. Lexa is my new tutor, after my other tutor moved away four years ago, she was extremely strict, and let her lessons stretch sometimes for a whole day. I remembered the time when she made me memorize all my multiplications and made me recite them numbers by numbers for two hours.

I glanced at Danielle and saw her still ignoring me, typing at lightning speed and keeping her eyes focused on the screen. I sighed, "Please Danielle I'll do anything just let me go to school" This was my final try, if she didn't agree than I would have to go through other measures.

Suddenly the clacking of the keys stopped, and she paused for a moment before turning to look at me. A mischievous twinkle in her eye, I gulped.

"Anything?" Danielle said smirking, _Uh Oh, but I could not back down on my own words_

"Anything" I said.

Danielle looked through her desk before pulling out a huge file full of papers. "I'll let you go to school."

"Oh my god, thank you Danielle, I love you to bits," I hugged her across the table, carefully making sure not to knock over anything.

"But there are some conditions" Danielle said

"You see all these papers?" Danielle pointed to the files, I nodded "These are invitations to concerts and industries that want you, and all of these are in America. I want you to move to America after graduation and continue your career as a singer"

I paused for a second "Yes" I said

"Secondly, you're not allowed to go to school with your looks, you're going to have a disguise on. I know I'm being overprotective but it's good for you because no one is going to bother you."

"Thirdly, you are not allowed to let anyone find out about who you are, this will cause a lot of problems with the media, and if anyone does, you are to come back straight away and never speak of going to school again" Danielle said sternly, I nodded.

I started counting the years until graduation, two more years…it wasn't that much time but I couldn't complain anymore. I decided to thank Danielle even more and then said my good bye before walking out of her office.

I was walking down the hallway, humming happily when Kukai spotted me. "Amu!" Kukai yelled through the crowds of staff rushing about, trying to complete their tasks. I stopped in my steps and turned around to see Kukai running towards me in his stage outfit. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a black tie and vest, with jeans and black sneakers. There were chains dangling from his jeans and silver chain dangling from his neck.

"Hey" I smiled,

"Hey" Kukai said, and we decided to go out for food, as we rounded the corner of the hallway we spotted a group of fans "Kyaa! That's Sara and Kukai!" One of the girls said, Kukai flashed a charming smile, and the girls screamed even more, Kukai was known for his handsome looks, and was a famous model known by all girls. Everyone called him a player, because he would always flirt with girls, but I know he just loved the attention.

After more flirting and autographs, we walked away quickly waving our good-byes, when we were out of sight, I sighed. "What's up, Amu?" Kukai said slinging his arm around my neck, "You, that's what, and don't get so close to me in public" I said, shaking his arm off my shoulders, Kukai pouted "You hate me?" He teased,

"You know what I mean, since we've been little we were friends, but now that we are both famous and friends, people think we are a couple, especially how you are always so close to me" I pointed out, as he put his arm around my shoulders again. I sighed, and just decided to forget it. "So how's life?" Kukai asked "Oh!" I said excitedly, forgetting all about me being allowed to go school, "Danielle said I could finally go to school" I squealed,

"That's great" Kukai said excitedly "Now we can hang out more often like we use to" Not like me Kukai was allowed to go to school at a young age and was very sociable so it wasn't that hard for him to make friends. "Yes I know, I'm attending Seiyo High with you" I said and grinned, then frowned, "Although Danielle said I'm supposed to wear a disguise so I don't get picked on by paparazzi and fans"

"Don't worry Strawberry, with or without your disguise you'd be as comfortable as ever when you start school" Kukai grinned, easy for him to say, Kukai doesn't have a disguise and is very familiar with his surroundings.

"Let's go for some ice cream," I said as we pushed through the doors and was greeted by paparazzi, "Shit" I said under my breath, then I remembered Kukai's arm around my shoulder, Kukai knowing what was going on, quickly brought his arm down. I put on a cheery smile and waved around; we paced quickly towards a black Benz and got in. Kukai got in the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away.

"Phew" I said relieved, I was grateful Kukai got his driver's license, Kukai was a year older than me and got a car earlier. I laughed, laughed at how I could finally go to school and have fun, how we could finally cruise around, how finally I gained a little of my freedom back. Kukai smiled also happy for my happiness.

Back then, I knew nothing of what was coming my way.

**END of Chapter 1! Please review and like! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Disguise

**Another chapter out! I was too lazy but decided to write anyways! :D**

"Wake up, sleepyhead" Danielle yelled, pulling my pink curtains open, revealing bright light shining in through the windows.

I yawned, "What time is it?" I said tiredly, still lazing on my bed. "Time for you to get up" Danielle said, now annoyed.

Having no choice since I know how Danielle gets grumpy when someone does not listen, I carried myself off the bed and gave another yawn. "What day is today?" I asked Danielle, she looked at me as if I was out of my mind, Danielle sighed, and tossed a bag to me, I looked at her confused.

"That is your uniform and disguise, I'll be waiting outside" Danielle said, before turning around and walking away.

"Eh?" I said, she stopped in her tracks, and sighed, "It's your first day at school, can't you at least get your schedule straight". I paused for a minute than gave a light laugh, "I'm sorry I guess I forgot" I said, embarrassed.

"Well get ready, breakfast is downstairs." Danielle said, turning her head and walking out my bedroom. After she was gone, I looked at the bag absentmindedly and poured out all the contents on to my bed. At first, I thought Danielle made a mistake, but Danielle never does.

On my bed were a cropped short brown hair wig, the hair was all tangled in little knots at various places, no one would ever dare to wear that wig in public, a pair of round glasses, my new Seiyo High uniform, and my contact lenses.

"You got to be kidding me" I said, annoyed. I knew Danielle hated the fact that I was going to school, but the disguise she gave me was asking me to get bullied.

I quickly changed and tried to brush out the knots in my wig; at the end, it still looked messy but better than before. The last thing I needed was my fake contact lenses. I opened it and wasn't surprised to see brown contact lenses.

I rolled my eyes; Danielle could've at least picked something less…brown. I didn't have time to look at myself in the mirror because I was scared of being late so I walked out of the room quickly, picking my backpack up along the way.

Danielle was waiting downstairs, munching on a piece of toast; she was watching the news, clearly not interested in anything unless something with my name was plastered on it.

"Hey" I said, Danielle turned around and stared, then laughed. "What?" I said annoyed, she was probably laughing at how horrible I looked in my disguise.

"Nothing, just nothing," Danielle said smiling; I hated it when she did that, but because I was in a good mood I ignored her and walked over to the kitchen and found a plate of my favourite blueberry pancakes steaming hot. "Mmm" I said sniffing the pancakes. I grabbed my utensils and started munching on my breakfast.

When I was done, I quickly rinsed my dish, and walked out into the living room where Danielle was now taking notes. "I'm ready" I said Danielle stopped writing and closed her notebook and jumped up from the sofa, "Okay, let's go then" She said, and led the way to the front door.

"Do you think I'm going to be okay with this?" I said gesturing my hands to my outfit. Danielle snickered, I should really check a mirror once I got to school, I thought.

"I think you'll do fine," Danielle said, avoiding eye contact. "Oh and also no relationships please, you aren't there to find a boyfriend, got that Amu?" Danielle said changing the subject. "Yah" I mumbled.

After putting on my shoes, Danielle and I walked out onto the pavement to find a limo waiting up front. "Um…" I started but was interrupted by Danielle, "I know, I know that's why we're driving in this," Danielle pointed, as we neared the entrance and I saw a small silver car waiting for us.

"It's nice," I said admiring the shiny silver paint job that glittered in the sun. "I'm glad you like it," Danielle said as we both got into the car seats. The new car smell hit me like a whirlwind. The smell was refreshing but also overwhelming.

"You bought a new car?" I said looking at Danielle like she's gone crazy. "Well yes, we can't drive you to school with a limo, and besides sooner or later we would need one since a limo is too flashy." Danielle said. I nodded.

As she started the car, I admired the black leather seats and the advanced modifications to the car. I happily sunk into my seat and thought how finally in so long I could go to school.

_Time Skip_

I found out that I had the same homeroom as Kukai and I happily chatted with him until the teacher came in. Kukai was not the least bit concerned about my appearance and said it doesn't matter what I looked like. Although many of the girls thought otherwise.

When the teacher came in, he told me to come up to the front of the class to introduce myself. "Hello, please to meet you, my name is Amu Hinamori and I hope to become good friends with everyone." I bowed and smiled.

"Please to meet you , I am ; please take the seat next to Nagihiko." He gestured to an empty desk next to a purple haired boy who was waving his hands up for me to notice.

"Okay" I said before walking to my seating in the back of the room. "Hey I'm Amu," I said to Nagihiko as I sat down in my assigned seat, He chuckled, "I already know that", "Oh," I said blushing, and thinking how stupid I was.

"But it's nice meeting you Amu-chan" He said smiling before turning back to the teacher. As the class progress on, Nagihiko and I became fast friends and talked about various subjects, at the end I found out Nagihiko was the star basketball player in Seiyo High and was surprised that he hated studying.

When the bell rang, I said my good bye to Nagihiko and walked to Kukai who was surrounded by a group of girls. When I walked to Kukai the girls became quiet and disbanded, Weird I thought.

"Hey Amu" He said grinning, "Want to sit with us for lunch?" he said saying it a little bit too loud, I heard many of the girls gasping. I smirked "Sure" I said, knowing Kukai, he partly said that so the girls would start hating on me.

We walked out of the classroom and blended in with many of the other Seiyo students walking in the hallway. I sighed, "Don't you ever get tired of those girls, ugh there high pitched squeals are so annoying." I groaned, he laughed, "Well someone's jealous" He teased, and I smiled and playfully elbowed him.

"You know I hate you," I said still smiling, "You know I like you" Kukai joked around; I looked around to check if anyone heard us, no one seemed to be looking our way. I glared at him, "Don't make those jokes around school, everyone is going to misinterpret it." I hissed

"So you really want to attract little attention, but you are already well known by now." He said grinning, I looked confused "What? How?" I said. "Well because I'm _that_ popular," Kukai joked. Again, I elbowed him. "Ow" He replied, "But seriously" I said looking at him, not playing anymore.

"Did you check yourself in the mirror?" He asked, I sighed, "Do I look _that_ bad?" I said looking down at my uniform. He smirked, "As dense as always" He sighed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean" I exclaimed. He chuckled, "Nothing." What's with everyone not answering me today? I thought.

We kept on walking until we reached the cafeteria and walked right inside towards a table, full of people. I saw Nagihiko in the midst of the crowd and saw him point at us. The whole group turned around, and my breath was taken away.

Every one of them deserved a sparkly background. At first, I saw a blonde girl with two pigtails; she had long tanned skinny legs and was showing it off with high heels, beside her was a guy with blue hair and dark blue eyes, he looked sleepy but still mesmerizing. Then there was another blonde girl with wavy long hair, she smiled and her golden eyes sparkled. Beside her was a guy with blonde hair, he looked a lot like a prince, and he smiled whenever he talked.

I'm going to sit next to_ these_ people? I thought, my eyes widened. I decided to turn around and walk the other way but Kukai caught my collar from my jacket. "Where are you going? Are you planning to ditch me last minute? Don't run away, besides everyone already knows you by now."

"Eh?" I still didn't know what he was talking about and with his strong arms I was dragged into the blinding light of the sparkling people, waiting for us.

**I need a request from viewers? Who do you think Amu should be with?**

**1) Kukai**

**2) Ikuto**

**3) Tadase**

**Please choose because I'm going to add that into the story! Thanks!**


	3. Day 1

**Hey! Thanks for the review it helped me a lot on who Amu should go out with!**

Kukai plopped me into a seat next to Nagihiko, he purposely put his hands on my shoulder, to signal me to stay where I was. I huffed, they were all staring at me and I didn't know what to do. Especially the girl with blonde pigtails, she kept glaring at me, and I had to turn my head the other way to avoid eye contact.

I sighed, why did I have to sit in this table? I asked myself. Kukai sat next to me and started munching on his fries. They were all silent for a moment, staring at me as if I was an alien. Kukai didn't seem to notice and kept eating.

Then finally, the boy with blonde hair asked, "Is she your girlfriend?" I blushed a dark shade of red. "N-no we're just friends," I said, trying to clear things up, because the girl started glaring at me even more. "She's just my friend," Kukai said, slinging his arms around my shoulder, annoyed I shook him off.

He grinned at me, now I am _sure_ the blonde pigtails girl hated me. The blue haired boy snickered, "How could _that_ girl be Kukai's girlfriend, she doesn't look good enough" He insulted.

He said I wasn't good enough!? Although I was in my disguise and didn't look my best today, he dared to say I wasn't good enough. How rude! I thought in my head. Then another girl with two small reddish brown pigtails walked over.

"Yaya's here!" She declared as she relaxed into her seat across from me. "Eh? We have someone new today?" She asked, staring at me too. "Wow! She's pretty" The girl named Yaya gushed. Kukai suddenly coughed on his fries because of laughter, I sat their frozen, and finally the words Kukai and Danielle said today all clicked.

It wasn't because I was ugly that everyone knew who I was, it was because I was pretty. The revelation struck me, hard. I ducked my head, and stared at my toes. So this whole time Kukai and Danielle knew and never told me? Ugh! So this disguise didn't even work in the first place.

What I imagined school to be like was learning new theories, making friends and having fun. But with my looks still giving everyone the same reaction I always got, it seems me and the many students have developed a barrier between each other. I didn't want that, this was no difference from staying at home being tutored by Lexa.

I looked up, pretended everything was normal, and started eating the lunch, which Marie had packed for me. "Wow you've got such great skin!" Yaya complimented, staring at my non-blemished face. "Thanks" I smiled. "I get these amazing skin products from my cousins, they work like a miracle." I added.

"One day, I'll have to ask your cousins for those products" Yaya said excitedly. Kukai grinned at me for finally figuring out what he was talking about. I glared at him, and he kept grinning. I stole a fry from Kukai's platter, "Hey, eat your own lunch" He said looking at my lunch, which was a healthy salad and chuckled. "Fine here" He moved the tray between the two of us so we can share.

Everyone was looking at me, "Hey you think they are a couple" Yaya said, really loudly that we could hear. They all nod, but not the girl that kept glaring at me. "Ah, we forgot about introductions, sorry for our poor manners" Nagihiko said and started introducing their names.

The boy with blue hair was Ikuto the girl that was glaring at me is Utua, the girl with long curly blonde hair is called Rima and the blonde hair boy was called Tadase. They all waved, except for Utau who didn't even bother to look up.

Rima was queit at first but started chatting with me when time went by. When the bell rang, we said our good byes and I left for my next class. When I walked in I saw, I saw Ikuto sitting the far back seat and an empty desk next to him.

I did my usual introduction and got to my seat in the back next to Ikuto. "Hey" I said, but he didn't reply, I didn't know what was going on until I heard a faint snore from him, and I giggled he was sleeping.

Science class was easy, since I've already learned most of the things the teacher said from Lexa. "Ikuto, can you answer number five?" The teacher asked suddenly, staring at Ikuto, clearly he didn't notice that Ikuto was sleeping.

So I tried kicking his chair, to jolt him awake, but because I had to look ahead to not cause suspicion I missed and kicked him hard in the shin. He woke up from the pain, but didn't say anything, just glaring at me.

I tried making a apologetic face, but he ignored me, he quickly answered the question and went back to sleep. When the bell rang, I quickly ran after Ikuto who was exiting the class already. "I'm sorry" I apologized.

He glared at me, "For what?" He hissed, "For kicking your leg, I missed it, originally I was going to kick the chair to wake you up but I missed" I said, wincing as I remembered kicking Ikuto in the shin.

He didn't say anything and kept walking, "You know, your kicks are pretty strong" He said looking at me, "I'm sorry" I said again, "Well it's okay _only_ if you do something for me." He started and stopped in front of me.

"Eh?" I was confused, he leaned in close, "Something like this" He whispered, and nibbled my ear, I blushed and became beet red, "Did anyone ever tell you, you smell like strawberries" Ikuto said before turning around and leaving.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, shocked at what he just did, I touched the ear he nibbled on and blushed even more. I ducked my head down, afraid someone would see, and quickly ran to my next class.

My next class was with Yaya and Nagihiko, so it was fun talking to them, I found out that Nagihiko was the son of a Japanese dancing company, he seemed embarrassed by it, but I thought it was cool.

Yaya told me about her younger brother which she used to hate, but now loves him death, it was fun talking in class, until we got in trouble by the teacher, of course it wasn't bad since he made me answer the question on the board as punishment but I got it right.

"Whoa how did you know that" Yaya asked, I laughed, "I was homeschooled, until now, my teacher was horribly strict." I said shuddering, "Must had been lonely" Nagihiko said sadly. "But that's okay you have us now" Yaya said giggling.

I laughed, the first day of school and I had already made some friends. After school I found Kukai in the parking lot with Utau, she glared at me as I came, "Hey Amu" Kukai waved to me, I waved back smiling.

"Hey Utau" I said to Utau, she gave a friendly nod, before saying she had to leave. "So are you taking me home?" I asked after we were alone. "Yah, sure" Kukai said, and we both got into his benz.

"Did I ever say I love your car" I said feeling the leather under me. "Yah, all the time" Kukai said laughing. "So how's school" He asked, I smiled "Fun" was all I said, "What about the people?"Kukai said while pulling out of the drive way.

"Everyone is so nice to me, except for Utau I think she hates me." I said frowning at the thought. Kukai laughed, "She's just like that, she's very overprotective of her friends" Kukai started, "No that's not it, she's jealous." I pointed out,

"What are you talking about" Kukai said confused, I rolled my eyes "She likes you" I said bluntly, his eyes widened and I saw him blush. I started laughing, "You like her too?" I asked, it was obviously a yes.

"Well hurry up and confess, I hate how she keeps glaring at me" I said annoyingly. Kukai didn't say anything, I sighed, "Say something, I'm getting irritated here"

Kukai laughed, "Fine don't tell anyone, but I like Utau, she's really nice when you get to know her, and every time she laughs sh-" I interrupted him, "Stop it, I'm not here to hear about your love life" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands.

I grinned, "I really think she likes you" I said before looking out at the window, and thought in silence. Kukai dropped me off, and I said good bye. When I got inside the house, I saw Danielle fixing me a grilled cheese.

I remembered what happened this morning and frowned, I took off my wig and glasses and left my contacts in. "Hey" I said and sat down at the table where she was cooking at. "Hey I've got food, do you like grilled cheese?" She asked, I smiled, "I'm fine with anything fattening" I said as I walked towards the fridge and got out milk.

I poured myself a glass of milk and started gulping it down. When the grilled cheese was ready she put it on the table, I grabbed it and gulfed it down.

"Wow there, slow down a little, you'll choke" Danielle said smiling while washing the dishes, I quickly finished the sandwiched and rinsed it clean. "Today at class I found out I'm called pretty" I smirked, looking at Danielle who chuckled.

"Yes, that was what I expected," Danielle said, she mopped her hands on a towel and turned to look at me. "So? How was school" Danielle asked.

"It was nice, and I made new friends, but I can't believe you didn't tell me about my disguise" I said, Danielle laughed, "If we dumped mud on you and didn't let you shower for a week, you would still be considered pretty" Danielle said.

"I don't get it" I said confused, Danielle cupped her hands on my face, "What I mean is you can't be ugly, cause you have too many good features" Danielle moved my face at different angles checking it out.

I swatted her hands away "Stop it, I get it now" I said smiling, "And thanks for the compliment" I said before walking upstairs to my room. "Anytime, sweetheart" I heard Danielle say.


	4. Shiny Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara T^T**

**A/N- Hello! Minixx here! Just to let you guys know, I'll be updating frequently now so keep in check and watch for more** **Ikuto and Amu scene!**

I scrutinized at the reflection of myself, just what made me look pretty. The big round glasses didn't help at all adding to the lack of colors, I would consider myself plain, with a capital P.

I rubbed my temples in frustration, first day of school and I met a blue haired pervert that likes nibbling on peoples ears. Abruptly my left ear started throbbing, sighing I heaved my bag over my shoulders and walked out of my room.

Mission for the rest of the year, keep myself low key. I didn't even bother eating breakfast as I knew Danielle was out working, so I trudged out the door, tired and hungry.

It was a good thing we moved in close to the Academy, it just meant I didn't need to wake up early or exercise much. Yes, I hated exercising the only reason I'm fit was because of Danielle's hard work of screaming and nagging. My diet consisted of leafy greens and vegetables shakes that I can't even name.

I shuddered at the thought, and shoved my earphones into my ears, humming to myself and minding my own business. Before I knew it, I saw the Seiyo Academy sign, and happily stalked towards the school.

I glanced around and caught Kukai, surrounded with a crowd of girls. I snorted, what a flirt. I continued walking, but before I could I glimpsed a set of blue hair next to Kukai. Horns started blaring, bells started ringing, and screams echoed around me.

_What do I do? What do I do? _I looked down at my loafers and skittered towards the entrance, escape and get the hell out of there. _Low key, Amu you remember what you promised yourself? _I prayed to god, that no one would look over at the brunette, but of course Kukai with his sharp eyes caught me.

"Amu! Over here!" He waved, I glanced back at the beaming Kukai and the glaring girls. He just loved teasing me didn't he? I glared at him, and ignoring his calls, walked onwards.

_Skip Time_

It was lunch time, and I was completely lost, I meant mentally. I was deciding whether to stay in the library for the rest of the year, peacefully at bliss with my books. Or go to the cafeteria, I did need to eat since I didn't have breakfast, but the thought of bumping into the group of shining people, one who is a pervert another that wants to dig my eyeballs out, wasn't my cup of tea.

I groaned in frustration, all I wanted was to be at peace. But I already heard whispers and rumours saying that the new girl is a snitch, or how she is now Kukai's boyfriend, made me become on a higher pedestal than all the other students. They labeled me as one of the shiny creatures, which by the way, I was not.

An arm slinked around my shoulders, snapping me out of my daze. "So Amu, why'd you ignore me this morning?" I glance back to see Kukai smirking at me. I sighed, "I like to be at peace, I am not associating with you shiny creatures. Besides did you see those lockers? It's so awesome, I didn't know you store things in there, such convenience." I mused.

Kukai frowned, "So we're now the shiny creatures? I thought you better"

I chuckled, "Well I'm sorry for being such a bum, but I like my school life to be less fussy"

It was Kukai's turn to laugh, "What do you mean fussy?"

I sighed in frustration, and imitated a high pitch voice, "Did you see the new girl today? Oh my god, she is so arrogant! She like totally stole Kukai away from us!" I rolled my eyes at the last part, Kukai and I were like brothers and sisters, we had no feelings for each other in _that _way.

Kukai laughed again, "You think you have it hard? Wait 'til you see my locker" Kukai said.

My lips quirked upwards, "What's in your lo-" "-Amu!" A flash of brown and I was enveloped in a hug. I awkwardly returned the hug, shying away as she flashed a toothy grin. Nagihiko waved, and I nodded in a polite greeting. "Come on, I need to eat something" Yaya complained, snatching my hand and dragging me to the cafeteria.

I glanced back at Kukai for help, but he smirked at me before engaging in a basketball conversation with Nagihiko. I didn't hate them, not at all. It was uncomfortable for me since I was anti-social. Yes, Sara Belle has poor social skills. This could all be blamed on my father, who doted me so much that he rather I stay home and be tutored.

What did he say again? Oh yes, 'Just imagine Amu surrounded with those slimey males, what would they do to my poor daughter, and that boy that dared to attack my lovely angel last time! Never will she step foot near a public school' My father declared one night. It was not exactly called being attacked, a flying ball came soaring and landed square on my face. It wasn't a pretty sight, with a blue eye and all. My father freaked out, though I was close to a baseball field.

My mom, however, smacked the living hell out of my dad to calm him from squeezing me to death. My parents were photographers, so it wasn't surprising if they left traveling for a long period of time. It's not what you think, I wasn't lonely, I was showered with affection and love every time my parents returned.

Surprisingly, my goal was to never worry my parents, and make them proud for raising me. It was coincidental that my mom's sister was a manager for a record company, and it was even more of a coincidence to go study abroad with my aunt in America. Thus, becoming a singer, and a lover of music. The vague memory of my father crying rivers of tears after my debut caused a small smile to appear.

"You coming to the party? On Sunday?" Yaya questioned, doe eyes meeting mine.

We slid into our seats, opposite of each other. "What party?" I wasn't a fan of bodies pressing close together, sweat oozing off of bodies. I placed my tray of junk food onto the table, already spotting Kukai's hand reaching out for a fry.

"A beach party hosted by the yours truly, everyone is coming" Kukai grinned, I smacked his hand away, "Eat your own food" I scowled. It wasn't a surprise that Kukai was the one that hosted the party, he _is _the son of a famous music composer. "I'll think about it" I murmured, munching on a fry. "So chibi is coming?" A voice drawled.

I somehow choked on my fry, coughing furiously. Ikuto chuckled, "I have to check my schedule" I glared at the new nickname he appointed for me. "Chibi? Not a good name, for someone with long legs" Yaya commented. I took a bite out of my cheeseburger, and smiled shyly at Yaya's compliment.

"You look very familiar?" Rima murmured quietly, tilting her head in thought. "Have you been on TV before?" Nagihiko asked, I gulped down my food, and shook my head frantically. "Never, I don't want to have that career anyway" Oh god, already?

"Hm, doesn't she look like that girl you always talk about?" Ikuto smirked, nudging Utau faintly. Until now, she had not uttered a single word. Suddenly she blushed a beet red, "Shut up, Sara isn't anything like this plain girl." She scowled, I felt something lodge in my throat and started sputtering once again. Utau was a fan!? I felt someone pat my back, and glared at Kukai who, seeing my contorted expression, bursted into laughter.

A small bottle of water appeared in my face, "You might want to drink something" Tadase smiled, I cringed at the sheer brightness, and thanked him. I gulped down the water and watched as Kukai quieted down. Out of all this craziness, I made up my decision. "I'll go to the party, it'd be nice" I smiled calmly, Yaya clapped her hands in excitement.

"Won't this be fun, before we go we're going shopping!" Yaya squealed, I saw a faint twitch of Rima's lips at the mention of shopping. "I suppose" Utau agreed, crossing her arms, taking a sip from her drink.

Of course I was oblivious to the upcoming problems, and the secret that I hoped no one would know would be revealed by the one person I despised.

**Hey! So I know this may seem boring but I hope you stick around for more because the next chapter will be packed with joy!  
Review for a cookie! :)**


End file.
